Adventures of a Gamer
Adventures of a Gamer is an American animated television series created by Curiousgorge66 for EliShows. The series premiered on February 1st, 2016. In July 2017, due to EliShows shutting down, the second season premiered on Nicktoons Family in the United States. A four-part miniseries, Terror at the Arcade, premiered on July 20th, 2017. In January 2018, Nicktoons Family renewed the series for a third and final season, which premiered on August 3rd, 2018 and ended on October 26th, 2018. It has since been announced that Aura Television Productions would take over production from Nickelodeon Productions for the third season. An OVA based on the series, Adventures of a Gamer: Gamer's Quest, was produced by Studio Aura and released in June 2019 in Japan. Characters Main characters *Steve (voiced by Curiousgorge66): A 13-year old boy who tries to prove that he can beat any game in the world. *David (voiced by EliNinja (season one) / Nolan North (season two onward)): A 13-year old boy who accompanies Steve on his quest to prove that he can beat any game in the world. Plot A gamer named Steve tries to prove that he can beat any game in the world. Episodes Season 1 #Pilot (1/23/16 (Nicktoons Family airing); 4/4/16 (EliShows airing)): Steve, a gamer, tries to prove that he can beat any game in the world to his best friend by playing one of his favorite games. #Gamer Experience (2/1/16): Steve tries to prove that he can beat even a complex role-playing game. #Gamer Cash (2/8/16): Steve tries to prove that he can carry more in-game money than his in-game wallet could hold. #Attack of the 50-foot Final Boss (2/15/16): While playing a platformer game, Steve tries to prove that he can beat the final boss (who uses powerups) in the game. #Cheat Code-free Run (2/22/16): Steve tries to prove that he can beat a game without using cheat codes. #Extra Lives Run (2/29/16): Steve tries to prove that he can beat a game with no less than 3 lives left at the end. #The Unbeatable Game (3/7/16): Steve's favorite game company made what is advertised as an "unbeatable" game, and Steve tries to prove that game is beatable by some degree. #The Gamer who Received a Video Game Stash (3/14/16): Steve's favorite company goes out of business and is forced to liquidate its assets, including copies of previously unreleased games to Steve due to financial issues. Steve tries to prove that he can beat the games while still showing respect for the company. #Ping-Pong Challenge (3/21/16): Steve invites his friend over to play a videogame recreation of ping-pong. #Rhythm Game, pt 1 (3/28/16): Steve tries to prove that he can beat a rhythm-based rock music-influenced game. #Rhythm Game, pt 2 (4/11/16): The sequel to the rhythm game Steve previously beat comes out, and Steve tries to prove that he can beat it. #Online Game (4/18/16): Steve runs out of money to buy more games, so he tries to prove that he can beat a game made for the internet instead. #MMORPG Fever, pt 1 (4/25/16): While still waiting for his check to buy more games, Steve gets addicted to an MMORPG. #MMORPG Fever, pt 2 (5/2/16): While Steve is busy with the MMORPG, his check to buy more games comes in, and Steve has to make a decision- buy more games or stick with the RPG. #Wacky Construction (5/9/16): Steve invites his friend over to play a new game called "Wacky Construction". #The Console that Looked Like the U.S.A. (5/16/16): Steve receives a videogame console that is shaped like the United States of America. #The Videogame Characters from Outer Space, pt 1 (5/23/16): Steve receives a mysterious letter from his friend, who tells him that videogame characters are coming to the city to attack everyone. #The Videogame Characters from Outer Space, pt 2 (5/30/16): Steve sets up an army in order to stop the videogame characters. #Sleepy Gamer (6/6/16): Steve accidentally falls asleep while playing a game with his friend. #The Dangerous Cheat (6/20/16): Steve's friend accidentally unleashes a cheat code that could destroy the data of every single videogame from the 1980s. #Platformer Mayhem (7/18/16): Steve tries to prove that he can beat a very hard platform game. Season 2 #The Futuristic Console (7/6/17): Steve gets a console that looks like a home console/portable handheld hybrid in the mail. #Gamer Quest (7/13/17): Steve goes on a quest for a videogame that's ultra rare. #Terror at the Arcade (7/20/17): During a trip to the arcade, Steve accidentally unleashes a villain that wants to destroy the entire arcade. Upon this, Steve decides to save the arcade while having the best gaming experience of his life. After a while, Steve manages to save the arcade, but learns that the villain wants to destroy all the gaming arcades in the world. Despite foiling the villain's attempt to destroy all the gaming arcades in the world, Steve realizes that the villain was not alone. #Terror at the Arcade II (7/21/17): Steve decides it's time to use a cheat code to defeat all the villains. The cheat code fails to work, and the villains attempt to trash the entire arcade. Thus Steve, after realizing that the villains could be banned from every arcade in the world, sets out on a mission to get all the villains banned from all the arcades in the world. However, Steve's plan fails to work, and some innocent people end up banned from the arcades instead. #Terror at the Arcade III (7/22/17): The villains destroy the change machine in the arcade and realize they could get rich off of them, so they go after the money in the change machines instead. Meanwhile, after seeing that approximately 100,000 change machines from arcades were destroyed, Steve decides that the destroyed change machines are enough evidence to not only get the villains banned from every arcade in the world, but to get them arrested for theft as well. Eventually, the villains are finally caught by the police, and are sent to jail. #Terror at the Arcade: The Aftermath (7/27/17): After the villains go to jail, the villains are given a life sentence, and Steve finally gets the high score on his favorite arcade game. #The Obscure Game (8/30/17): Steve gets an obscure game in the mail and tries to prove that he can beat games even he didn't know about prior. #Gamer School (9/6/17): Steve is enrolled in "Gamer School", a school filled with people who study gaming and the technology used to design videogames. #Newspaper of Gaming (9/13/17): Steve gets on the Gamer School newspaper for beating a videogame in the shortest amount of time possible for that game. #Gamer School Graduation (1/10/18): In a six-month time skip, Steve graduates from Gamer School. #The Gaming Competition (Part 1) (1/17/18): Steve gets invited to a video game competition, but does not know why. Later, he goes to the competition because he knows it's the most honorable videogame competition in town. #The Gaming Competition (Part 2) (1/24/18): When Steve wins the competition, he gets a call inviting him to the biggest videogame competition in the country. #The Gaming Competition (Part 3) (1/31/18): Steve arrives at the biggest videogame competition in the country, where he comes in first place. Later, Steve announces he'll take his videogame skills and tour around the world. Season 3 #Jeu de France (8/3/18): Upon arriving in France, Steve gets challenged to a videogame competition using a videogame written entirely in French. Note: The title is a reference to the Tour de France. #Soccer Games (8/10/18): While in England, Steve gets challenged to a videogame competition using a soccer videogame. #Gamer-Programmer (8/17/18): While in Germany, Steve gets invited to program a game about West Germany. #Swedish Gaming Competition (8/24/18): Steve gets invited to a gaming competition in Sweden, but gets a little suspicious about it. #Gamer in Portugal (8/31/18): While in Portugal, Steve gets challenged to a videogame competition using every videogame released in Portugal. #European Gaming Tournament (9/7/18): Due to how good he was, Steve gets invited to the European gaming tournament and announces he'll try to win using his excellent gaming skills. #MMORPG Craze (9/14/18): Upon winning the European gaming tournament, Steve heads to Asia and tests out a parody of MapleStory while in South Korea. #Censored Gaming (9/21/18): While in Malaysia, Steve doesn't find any good games, so he opts to play a censored copy of a popular game just to prove he can beat even modified games. #Anime Arcade (9/28/18): While at a Japanese arcade (a parody of Sega World), Steve tries to prove that he can not only get high scores on Japanese arcade games, but also win most prizes from UFO catchers. Note: This is the first (and only) time Steve has played a claw machine onscreen. #Gamer's Halloween, part 1 (10/5/18): Upon arriving back in the United States for Halloween, Steve tries to play as many Halloween-themed videogames as he can before October 31st. #Gamer's Halloween, part 2 (10/12/18): Steve goes through all of his Halloween-themed videogames and opts to play Flash games centered around the holiday. #The World Gaming Tournament, part 1 (10/19/18): Steve is entered into the World Gaming Tournament due to his gaming skills. #The World Gaming Tournament, part 2 (10/26/18): In a final battle of the tournament, Steve manages to win the tournament, but announces that he won't take part in further championships due to the fact that he's proven all he could prove where the videogame industry was concerned. Note: This is the series finale. Broadcasting The show started airing on EliShows on February 1st, 2016. However, due to the channel shutting down, Nicktoons Family picked up the series starting with season two. Season two premiered on Nicktoons Family on July 6th, 2017. In Canada, the first season aired on EliShows; however, following the channel's shutdown, the second season premiered on YTV Family on July 14th, 2017. NFGaming aired reruns of the first season, while Nickelodeon Family's AuraNightfall block airs reruns of all three seasons. Other media Anime An OVA was produced by Studio Aura and released in Japan in June 2019, followed by a North American release in July 2019. Category:Television series